The following description relates to a mattress pad or topper, and in particular, a mattress pad or topper having an oval support portion.
A mattress topper or pad is configured for fitting on or over a mattress. A mattress topper or pad may include a padded surface configured for positioning on top of a mattress so that a user may lie on the padded surface. The mattress topper or pad may also include four sides or straps depending from the padded surface, the fours sides or straps configured to fit around corresponding sides or corners of the mattress to hold the mattress pad or topper in place.
The padded surface may be formed by inserting a padding material between first and second layers of fabric or other material. The padded surface may be stitched into a boxed pattern. The padding material may be used to provide either a soft or firm feel for the user lying on the padded surface. For example, the padding material may be soft material, which may provide additional cushioning or padding on a firm mattress. Alternatively, the padding material may be firmer material that can add firmness or support to a softer mattress.
In addition, for further comfort or support, a user may incorporate additional items. For example, the user may seek additional support to, for example, maintain spinal alignment. Currently, a user may use a pillow or pillows for this purpose, and place the pillow or pillows under their head, neck, or torso.
However, it may be difficult for a user to position the pillow or pillows in a desired manner, and maintain the desired position while they are sleeping. In addition, it may be difficult for the user to move without having to reposition the pillow or pillows. Further still, additional support items may lose their shape, and thus, their supporting properties, during use. Even further, because the pillow or other additional support portions may closely contact and/or support a portion of the user, the user may experience uncomfortable temperatures due to lack of air flow between the user and the pillow or other support portion.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a mattress pad or mattress topper having a support portion forming a contoured surface configured to support a desired portion of the user's body.